With the development of the mobile terminal technology, the demand has gradually been changed from owning a portable mobile device with communication capabilities to owning a portable mobile device with personalized tag. Alternatively, at present, utilizing the mobile terminal to realize the basic function of communication, such as making a phone call, sending short messages and visit the internet, will not meet the demands of people. The needed is the mobile terminal capable of simulating the environment of real life or the designed according to the personal preferences. Meanwhile, what intuitively reflects the above mentioned demands are the image content displayed on the display screen. In prior art, the background content displayed on the display screen of the mobile terminal generally is the fixed wallpaper, or the wallpaper operating according to the preconfigured strategy including the time interval, the sequence for replacing and so on. There is no scheme of real time adjusting the background content displayed on the display screen according to the identity information of the users and the surrounding environment data.
Chinese Patent Publication No. CN102572121A discloses a mobile phone of automatically adjusting screen brightness along with sunlight intensity and an implementation method thereof. The mobile phone of automatically adjusting the screen brightness along with the sunlight intensity is mainly and technically characterized in that a non-function zone on the surface of the mobile phone is provided with a mini-type solar panel connected with an original control circuit for a display of a mobile phone screen; when the backlight of the mobile phone screen is set to be in an automatic brightness adjusting state, the current value of the solar panel is judged by a control unit of the mobile phone, and the strength of the injection current of the mobile phone screen is adjusted according to a judged result to adjust the brightness of the mobile phone screen. The above mentioned technical scheme is related to adjusting the backlight of the display screen of mobile phone, however, the brightness of the display screen of mobile phone is adjusted by adjusting the brightness of the brightness of backlight, which is not related to adjusting the image displayed on the display screen of mobile phone.
Chinese Patent Publication No. CN101986300A discloses a dynamic layout adjustment-based mobile Widget cross-platform implementation method and belongs to the technical field of mobile communication. The method comprises the following steps that: a screen extraction module extracts screen information; a layout extraction module extracts current layout information; an analysis module analyzes the extracted screen information and layout information; and a layout adjustment module adjusts the layout so as to make the layout difference in an allowed range. The invention provides a terminal equipment-based method for dynamically adjusting page layout aiming at the inconsistency of the page layout when the mobile Widget crosses a platform. As different mobile phones have different screens, the pictures on different mobile phones are different. In the method, when the terminal equipment downloads the mobile Widget, the screen information of the terminal equipment is extracted, the extracted screen information is analyzed, whether the current page layout is in the allowed range is judged so as to dynamically adjust the page layout, and the adjusted layout information is finally buffered into a list to serve as a reference in the process of operating other mobile Widgets. The above mentioned technical scheme is mainly related to dynamically adjusting the display format of images on the different display screens of the mobile terminals, which does not solve the problems to be overcome in the present invention.